


Of Meteor Showers

by cyborgoverlord



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 09:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17180444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyborgoverlord/pseuds/cyborgoverlord
Summary: Bard thinks and Miriam acts.





	Of Meteor Showers

**Author's Note:**

> uh i played wandersong and fell in love. bard is referred to as 'bard' to avoid confusion.
> 
> any and all bards i write are transmen

Bard was never one to hesitate. He was a brave man, someone who never backed down!

Until one day, a little while after everything had calmed down...Bard realised the feelings he has for his friend, Miriam, goes far deeper than he ever thought.

Bard had friends. He had plenty of people that liked him, people that loved his music and thought he was a fun person to be around. Bard had people who he appreciated - but, really…

This was the first time Bard had ever…

Had a crush.

The first time he saw someone and felt those butterflies. Felt his heart swell and cheeks burn red.

Miriam was different than everyone else in his life. From her personality to their shared experiences...and even just to how she treats him. Miriam was someone that Bard could listen to for hours.

Or even just…

Be with.

Be by her side.

There’s something about balancing on her broomstick, his back against hers and feeling the warmth radiating from her against the cold of the wind rushing by them.

It was easy for them to just...be with each other. To be close. Bard could tell that Miriam also enjoyed spending time with him - if any of their past conversations were anything to go off of. Sometimes Bard would spend time at Miriam’s place - her grandmother more than happy to have Bard there!

And then there were times where Miriam would spend her day in Langtree. She and Bard would share dinner and his small house - sitting side by side on his bed and praying not to get any crumbs or soup on the sheets.

Miriam noted a lot of the time that he really needed to get a table and at least one chair.

* * *

 

Today was one of the days they spent in Langtree. There wasn’t much to do there, other than appreciate the surroundings. They spent a while in the surrounding woods, picking ingredients for projects of Miriam’s.

Bard had been getting better at identifying the right ingredients!

It wasn’t until the sun was setting in the sky that they pulled themselves from the woods, Bard obviously singing a catchy tune as they returned to his place.

They sorted through their collection, sitting in front of each other and cross legged on the floor. They went into categories, and then the wrong items were weeded out and recycled for something else.

Miriam hums to Bard’s tune.

It’s cute, he thinks.

They share a meal after. A stew including some of the spare ingredients - obviously the edible ones. Miriam notes that it was nicer than she expected. She never quite took Bard for much of a cook.

* * *

 

“I should head,” Miriam starts, tying her cloak around her and reaching for her broomstick, “Thanks for cooking, Bard.”

“Ah - wait!” Bard is eager to interrupt, arms shooting out and stopping her from grabbing the aforementioned transport. She looks at him, a look of (playful) annoyance and confusion. “I was wondering...if…” - and his sentence cuts short, red playing at his cheeks as he tries to find his words.

Miriam picks up on this, but more-so in a way to assume he’s wasting time before she leaves. She leans on one side, hand placed on hip as she looks down at him. “If…?”

Bard clears his throat, a smile spreading across his lips, “There’s - ! Supposed to be a meteor shower tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to watch with me!”

She sighs, moving her hand away from the broom and placing it on her other hip. “Grandma Sapphy is bound to worry, but…” - Bard looks at her with hopeful, pleading eyes. Almost puppy-dog eyes. - “...she knows where I am. Eya above, Bard. Stop looking at me like that.”

And with that, Bard’s grin shines brighter, springing back as he grabs a couple of things. Like two of the blankets from his bed and filling up his canteen. Even though Bard did mention the shower on the spot...there is actually one happening; and Langtree had some pretty good spots to watch!

“Llllllets go!” - the word rolls off his tongue in his usual sing-song manner, pointing his finger to the door. That Miriam was blocking. She gets the message, and with a grumbling yet joking sigh, she exits his house.

Bard follows close behind, closing the door behind him and whistling a tune as he leads the way. Miriam is close to follow, arms crossed at her chest.

It takes them...10 minutes give or take to walk far enough out of the civilised area of the town and up a few hills to get to Bard’s spot of choice. He places one of the blankets down on the ground, sitting down on it and patting the spot beside him as he expectantly looks up to Miriam.

Miriam complies, sitting beside him. “When’s this thing supposed to start?” she questions, cocking a brow at Bard.

“Aaaa~ny minute now!” he replies, grabbing the other blanket, he wraps on side around his outside shoulder as he offers the other end to Miriam, who takes it after a moment of hesitation. Since they’re sharing the blanket, they’re forced to move closer to each other to really be able to wrap themselves up.

They press against each other, shoulder to shoulder. Bard can’t help but look to his side out of the corner of his eyes -- and Miriam...is...blushing!!

She’s blushing-! There’s an obvious red tint to her cheeks, and her lips are almost suppressed - as if trying to hold back a smile!

Cute, cute--!! Bard feels those butterflies in his stomach, feels his heart beat and the need to sing catch in his throat. It’s how he expresses feelings -- but he can’t ruin this moment!

After a moment of waiting, the nights sky fills with streaks of light. Miriam shifts beside Bard, placing her hand down between them. And Bard...thinks this is the perfect opportunity to--

Before he can even finish his thought, he feels Miriam’s hand at his own. She pulls gently, not at all daring to face the other. Bard lets her move his hand, and she places it underneath her own between them.

She doesn’t move. It’s almost like she holds her breath.

Bard gently intertwines their fingers, only a little. There’s only so much he can do - so he overlaps her pinkie with his own.

He feels Miriam let out her breath as she finally turns to look at him - which he was already faced to look at her. “Don’t...be weird about this-- like, sing, or-”

Bard’s not very good at holding emotions in. He presses forward, placing his other hand on Miriam’s thigh as he turns and kisses her. It’s short and sweet - pulling back as quickly as it started. “Sorry- I couldn’t - you’re so cute, Miriam-”

“I told you not to make this weird.” Is all she replies before she presses forward herself, her hand cupping his cheek and thumb rubbing the gentle and warm skin before their lips meet.

This time it’s slower, it lingers - and Bard can feel Miriam’s nose against his cheek but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care.

What do you say when you go to the end of the world and survive with another person?

Under the star streaked sky, they kiss.

Miriam ends up staying the night. As soon as they get back, they change into pyjamas - Miriam borrowing a set of Bard’s that’s...too small for her. They climb into bed, slide under the covers…

They don’t talk. Neither of them say anything.

Bard presses himself against her, wrapping his arms around her sides as he feels her do the same to him.

And they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> if i mispelt sapphy please let me know x-x


End file.
